Blood Ties  Original Fic
by Harley-Hardy01
Summary: Emily is a young witch trying to study and earn her natural gift when she meets Sean - a Vampire who saves her life and becomes her blood tie; in a world where different species are not permitted to be together, can they survive? Strong adult themes


_**This piece of work is purely original - all characters are mine, all storylines are mine. There is no offense intended and if any character or storyline relates in whole or in part to real life circumstances; it is purely coincidental and not intentional.**_

_**Content is for mature audiences only - it will contain violence, sex and strong language. If you do not like such content, or are under the age of 18, please press your back button now.**_

_**I am making no monery gain from this piece of work. Please refrain from copying and imitating as your own. I will happily share wherever you would like me to share, there is no need to steal. With that said - it is now time to get on with show. Please enjoy!**_

_**Blood Ties.**_

_**Written By; HarleyMac.**_

_**Date Started; 18/11/11.**_

_**Dornie, Skye, Scotland;**_

_**Emily Tomlin;**_

I could hear the hum of the lights coming from the forecourt of the petrol station where I worked the twilight shift; 5 days/nights a week. We were hardly ever busy being that we were a small village. However, the business survived due to the seemingly constant stream of tourists on their way to the Isle of Skye.

Tonight was more than chilly; I was surprised that there wasn't one of those rolling bushes that you see in western movies. That thought made me smile to myself. Usually I would go and sit on the wall outside the forecourt to have a smoke; not tonight, not with the wind rising. So instead I glanced down at my school books that I had spread out on the counter infront of me. I'm not just any student, however, my studies were of the magical persuasion.

I had been born a witch.

My parent's were both witches – something that was a rarity from when I had been born. Before the supernatural world made the revelation to the mortal world; most supe creatures liked to cross breed – it resulted in multi-powered supes. Something that the council were now trying to stop. Personally I didn't agree; the heart just didn't/couldn't differenciate between species. You just aren't in control of who you find attractive, or who you fall in love with. My family always said that I was too wise for my years; and that I had to have an old soul. I always refused to allow them to perform the spell that would reveal if I was indeed a recycled soul.

Our village is small – a grand total of around 220 – we had just lost 2 residents. Mr & Mrs Larrson; some people in the village thought that the couple were the ones who had founded our little community. They had always been willing to help anyone in need. 2 months previously Mr Larrson had lost his year long battle with stomach cancer, 2 weeks later Mrs Larrson had passed away in her sleep. I suspected that she had died of a broken heart. I am such a sap for romance. However, I missed the couple – they were always friendly and smiling. I loved sitting and listening to the stories that they had from years gone by. Even in their late 80's – anyone and everyone could see that they were deeply in love and 100% devoted to one another.

The howl of the wind whistled through the bottom of the door; made me leave the memories of the old couple behind and placed me firmly back in the here and now.

I loved where we lived – my home was almost right on the edge of the lake that led out into the atlantic ocean. Waking up in the morning; my first image was of the large weeping willow that offered wonderful shade on a hot day when sitting by the lake. Hills and mountains gave the illusion of being cut off from the rest of the world. I liked that feeling; I rarely ventured further than Skye where I did the food shopping – all other purchases were made online.

Climbing over the counter; I made my way to the chocolate section and grabbed a kit kat to have with my coffee. As suspected; the shop was empty; so I moved to the small kitchen in the back – flipping the switch on, on the kettle. I only had an hour left to work. I was looking forward to getting home kicking off my shoes and sinking into a lavendar bath.

Mr Grant (the owner of the petrol station) refused to listen to rational argument that it just wasn't financially benefical to stay open until midnight. It was less than rare to have more than 2 people from the village – even less than that with tourists. It was extremely rare that tourists travelled these windy roads in the dark. Plus tourists would rather travel during the day when they could see the true beauty of the Scottish highlands.

Mug in hand, I wondered back into the store and sat down behind the counter. Breaking my kit kat; I focused on my Species studies – being that I am a witch – it's mandatory that I attend the local witch college. All of this had only come into existance in the past 4 years after all the supes had come together and revealed themselves to the world. Not everyone was thrilled by the idea; especially, when all the new laws were put into place. I didn't have an opinion on most of the laws because I still hadn't come into my own power yet. It wasn't unnatural for a witch to be in her mid 20's before coming into our power.

However, I did have an issue with the law that said we had to date within our own 'race'. The damn council had ruined my love life when they had found out that I was dating Daniel Baxter; werewolf. We had been ordered to stop seeing one another; or we would be facing a year in the supes prison.

Daniel gave up; he refused to fight for us; I had been completely in love with him and I had been willing to fight for what we had. Unfortunately a relationship just won't work with only one person working at it. It had broken my heart and I still wasn't over it. Goddess knew how long it would take to actually get over it. My mom kept telling me not to rush it; I would get over it when I was ready. The problem with that – I didn't want to wait.

I hadn't heard from Daniel since the sentencing – that was what hurt the most. I had tried calling him; only for him to reject me. I had tried e-mailing him; only for him to ignore me. In a last ditch effort; I had tried to talk to him on Supe-book (the supernatural equivilant to face-book) only for him to unfriend me. It hurt so bad to know that he had just given up on us and refused to fight.

Once he had unfriended me; I gave up. I couldn't carry on fighting for us alone. I deleted Daniel's number from my phone and I had deleted his e-mail address.

It wasn't something that I had lightly – it had felt like someone was ripping my heart out. When I fall in love – I fall hard and it just isn't in my nature to give up on something that meant so much to me. My mom was worried sick about me; I had sunk pretty low and for a while I just couldn't find my way out of the dark that had eclipsed me. Slowly I started to come around – it wasn't easy; I scraped and clawed my way through and here I was on the other side emerging from the blackness.

The truth was – I enjoyed being at home lately. I didn't have to worry about falling for another man that I couldn't have. When I had been ordered to stop seeing Daniel; it was my mom's enemy; Alice, that had delivered the news and I swear to the Goddess; the bitch had enjoyed ruining every single second and minute that it took to deliver the news. I had to drag my mom out of the court room before she literally flew at Alice.

Alice had hated my mom from the year that they had come into their powers; my mom had been gifted with the power of spirit. It was the power that Alice had been desperate for. Mom told me that Alice had lost her parent's in a big magical blow out and all that she had wanted was to get in touch with them. Instead of asking my mom for help; she had basically called an all out war on my mom. And it had never stopped. Pretty childish I know and the worst of it – she had been elected an official in the local council.

The wind seemed to be rising outside. I caught the sight of rain drops beginning to fall. Bloody great – I'm going to get soaked on my way home. By car it was a 5 minute drive from work to home, by foot it was almost a 15 minute walk.

Hopefully if I was lucky, my best friend, and house mate, Brianna, or Bri, as I always addressed her as, would send her Vampire boyfriend Tyler to come and get me. When Daniel and I had gotten caught dating; I had stood by my decision not to get my friend and her boyfriend into trouble. I'd hate to see Bri depressed and upset. I liked Tyler too; he was a hell of a lot older than anyone actually knew; it did, however, make his blood faster working and more addictive. Vampire blood doesn't just keep a Vampire alive; for the rest of us; it helped to aid recovery from injury, it helped to turn us on and it made us physically stronger.

Being stuck in a little pocket of land, we were rarely bothered by supernatural political crap. It was even less rare that we got into fights with other species. My mom said that it was more like how it had been before the big reveal to the world.

It seemed to me that the minute everyone came out to the world and all the laws and rules were put into place – we all seemed to turn on one another. Well for the majority of us it was true – but here in our little community; we co-existed easily with one another. For the most part. Thankfully there weren't any laws against being friends with another species.

That thought brought me right back around to Daniel, my ex, I missed him. Being in his arms, talking to him, making love to him, laughing with him and just generally being around him. We had been able to just sit and talk to one another for hours. I had always felt safe with him around too.

That fucking council and their stupid and unrealistic laws. No one can chose who they fall in love with. That's like saying that Vampire's can chose not to drink blood and still survive.

Having Tyler around our house a lot – I had, had plenty of talks with him. I had learnt more from talking to him than I had learnt in species studies at the college. For instance – if a Vampire tried to feed solely on animal blood; they would die. It was something to do with the nutrients that human blood had. Animal blood to a Vampire, is the equivilent of what happens when human's endulge in too much alcohol – alcohol poisoning. So in TV shows and movies when the cute and cuddly Vampire states that he loves on an animal diet – it just isn't possible. And of course, it goes against their very ruthless nature.

One thing that one of the pop culture Vampire TV shows had gotten right was that Vampire's emotions were magnified when they became the walking dead. I had seen that first hand with Tyler – his love for Bri was 100% limitless. Tyler would willingly walk into his real death if it meant that he could save Brianna. I admired him for that. However – there was nothing that stood between a Vampire and their compulsion for blood. Bri understood that – and she had never felt the need to try and make him chose.

The rain was now lashing violently against the window – making it nigh on impossible to see the forecourt.

Just as it always does when I have free time, my thoughts returned to Daniel, while I sipped my hot chocolate. I couldn't help but wonder if he ever thought about me?

Did he miss me? Did he regret not fighting for us? Did he ever wish that he could go back and take a different route?

Before I was awake of it – my eyes were stinging with the flood of tears that suddenly burst forth like a damm bursting. God, I missed him immensely. At the beginning of the split – it had felt as if my being was being knocked off kelter. Now it was just a dim ache that was present all of the time. Sometimes I wondered how my heart could beat so healthily when it felt like I was dying on the inside.

My thoughts were so occupied that I didn't hear the bell above the door chime and I didn't know anyone was there until I was looking down the barrell of a shot gun.

_**Sean Richards;**_

The minute the sun set; I had hit the road. I wanted to make it to my new home and get underground before sun rise. If I didn't make it; I would have to pull into a deserted road and climb into the boot of my car for the day. Not an exciting prospect for sure.

My move to this little village hadn't been made on a whim. I had always wanted to travel all over Scotland. I had been down south in England; living in another little village outside of Manchester. I knew that some Supes were reluctant to deal with me; due to my age. I had been turned in 1643 when I was 32 years in human years. Just like almost every other complicated situation in the world; my turning had happened at the hands of the woman that had caused the complicated situation. As I always did – I had fallen for Grace; the minute my eyes had landed on her.

I could still remember every last detail of her – a deep auburn coloured hair, waterfall of silken hair, large ringlets bounced with every movement that she made. Emerald green eyes that reminded me of the rolling fields of Ireland where I had been born and raised. Volumptuous lips made her smile light up her face. I had been 100% besotted with her. Unfortunately I hadn't known that she was not only a Vampire but also married to a huge bulk of a man/Vampire. I had made my move at one of the many social events in the small town where I had landed after travelling. I had never even heard her reply because her husband pounced instantly.

I remember when it was happening I hadn't been able to understand how he had managed to hear what I had said to Grace. I was no slouch when it came to defending myself but that guy was much too strong to be human; it had only been later that I found out that he was only strong because, of course, he was a Vampire. Once I had been beaten to a bloody pulp – he had disappeared as fast as he had appeared. If it hadn't been for Grace staying by me and feeding me her blood; I would have died there in that alley. I remember feeling so weak and vulnerable; it wasn't a feeling that I was used too and by no means, did I like it. Right there I had begged Grace to do what she could to save me. There was no hesitation on her part and thankfully, she turned me right there in that alleyway.

Grace had stuck around for a month; taught me all that I needed to know. For example – the art of feeding control, the power of compulsion, the things to avoid ie; silver, crosses, daylight, stakes, fire, and almost every amulet that I came across. The Vampire that had beaten me to within an inch of my life was James; he had been Grace's maker and they had fallen in love. For a Vampire couple – it was only a short time that they had been together; 100 years. James was an asshole and I had begged of Grace to try and see it, but either – she didn't want to see it, or she genuinely couldn't see him for what and who he was. James caught wind of what I was doing and demanded that I leave them alone. There was no way that I was risking another beating so I made an extremely hasty retreat.

I had bumped into both of them now and again over the years. James and I were never going to be best friends but we had learnt how to be civil towards one another. It wasn't easy because I hated the guy; and I knew that it was recipricated.

I was beginning to get hungry and I thanked my own foresight to keep a couple of human blood pouches up front with me. I just needed to find a gas station. All gas stations were lawfully obligated to provide 2 microwaves; 1 for humans, and 1 for Vampires to heat blood should we need it. As I rounded another bend I saw a sign post for a gas station coming up in 1 mile. Putting my foot down – I increased the speed that I was driving.

There were a couple of bad side effects to not eating when we were hungry. The first being that we could slip into a starving frenzy, which caused us to become almost feral. The second being that we would get the 'bleeds'. In the new popular TV hit show; True Blood; the bleeds were used as a side effect of not sleeping for a Vampire. Here in the real world – it was our body producing blood to sustain us.

Being from Ireland; Scotland felt almost like the next best thing to being in Ireland. The further north I got; the more serene I felt myself becoming. It amazed me that scenery still affected me this way. Grace had explained to me that all of what had made me human; my likes, my dislikes, love and hates – would be magnified. Having such an intense tidal wave of emotions rushing through my body – was difficult to control. In the beginning; it had been so hard to control that I had become frustrated. I had spent the following 10 years drinking and killing. I had become known as a slasher (slashers have absolutely no control over themselves when it comes to feeding).

Flicking the indicator to turn the car into the forecourt of the gas station. I'd probably not need to put it on – I hadn't passed another car in over an hour and a half.

Making the turn into the station; I glanced at my petrol gage and pulled up next to a pump. Filling up quickly, I grabbed the pouch of blood from the passenger seat. The closer I got to the small building – the stronger the scent of fear became. It was an arrousing scent; my hunger began to reach the peak. This wasn't good if someone was genuinely in danger. Easing in the door thankfully the bell didn't ring and instantly I felt a Supernatural being.

A witch to be exact.

All Supernatural beings smelt differently to humans. Vampires had their own scent – a tangy copper scent. Werewolves – smelt like the forest. Shapeshifters – smelt like whatever animal they favoured to turn into. Witches – smelt like earth and herbs that they used.

Creeping between the shelves so that I could get a better view of the situation; it was definitely the witch that was scared and as I crouched behind one shelf; I witnessed what had her so scared.

What could only be described as 2 rednecks; they were intimidating the witch who was clearly too young to have come into her powers yet. Obviously she was trying because the bottles of alcohol rattled weakly on the shelf behind the counter. One of the rednecks stood in front of the counter with a knife pointed at the girl and the other was behind the counter with the girl. He was clearly leering at her while making sexually charged comments with his sawn off shotgun running down the centre of her body. I could hear her heart beating erratically. The scent of fear was potent, almost masking what she was. A witch.

"Who would have thought that we'd find such a hot piece of ass!" the redneck with the gun sneered. The other redneck didn't agree vocably; he just nodded silently.

"Tell me, little girl; do you like having something hard and thick between your legs?" he snarled pushing the gun between her legs.

I watched the terror on the poor girls face; turn to pure anger – a surge of rage increased her heart rate for a few seconds and then the fear came back. The bottles were still trembling on the shelf as the girls attention tried to stay focused. The redneck was thrusting the gun between her legs, at that moment, her eyes met mine and there was a relaxation wave that shuddered down her body.

"You like that don't you?" the redneck sneered, obviously feeling the shift in her body.

"Fuck off, you inbred motherfucker!" she hissed grabbing the gun and removing it from where the 'inbred motherfucker' had placed it. I couldn't help but smile at her retort. The witch had spunk, despite the dread that she had coursing through her.

Even I couldn't have reacted quick enough to stop the back hand of the attackers connecting with her pretty face. The scent of copper blood mixed with her fear was making my mouth water. My hunger was now reaching the frenzied state that I had been trying to prevent. Seeing her arm coming round to connect with her attackers face; I lept from my hiding place and onto the back of the redneck with the knife. My arm wrapped around his neck tightly as he thrashed and tried to throw me from where I was clinging tightly. He was human, there was no way that he could fight me off – and as I looked up, I could see that the girl had grabbed the gun and was pointing in the opposite direction to where I was subduing the other redneck.

Slowly my victim started to fade and it gave me the chance to watch the girl, as she brought her fist up and connected with the side of his jaw; making him stumble backwards a step before regaining his composure and launched at her – connecting his fist just above her right eye. I could literally hear the flesh rip and the aroma of her blood, her supernatural blood trickled down the side of her face; my hunger increased and my mouth was watering in anticipation.

My victim lost his balance and we sank to the ground, I knew not to let go just yet, I needed to check that he was indeed knocked out – it seemed to have happened way too quickly. However, he was out for the count and I leapt over the counter, grabbing the other redneck and literally threw him over the counter into a stack of shelves that rattled with the impact but remained upright as he fell to the ground.

"Thank you," she sighed with relief.

"Not a problem," I couldn't stop staring at her forehead where the blood was trickling like a rain drop down the side of her face. It was enticing, it made me excited to be so close to it. "I can heal that for you," I nodded to the spot.

"Thank you," she nodded not at all phased by the fact that she was offering herself to a vampire.

Biting into my wrist, I held it out to her and she, finally, acted nervously as she lowered her head to the open wound on my wrist. Slowly, I reached in and licked the line up the side of her face; the crimson liquid coating my mouth and throat. Good God; it tasted so wonderful and addictive.

Wait a minute!

Addictive; I tried to pull back but it was too late – the shutters came down and we were connected to one another – there was no backing away, there was nothing we could do but surrender to the moment and allow it to happen. This couldn't be happening – it wasn't real; it was a myth – it had died out centuries ago. Then as I tried to convince myself that it wasn't happening – that was when it really happened.

In my minds eye – I saw every single detail of her life. I knew all that she had been through, I could feel the happiness, the sadness, the hopelessness and the defeat that she had felt recently – that was screaming at me, because it was still so raw in her head.

We had formed the 'Tie'.


End file.
